ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Wars: Transformers: MaxJustice
Beast Wars: Transformers: MaxJustice is the spin-off from Beast Wars: Transformers: E.N.D.A.N.G.E.R.E.D. and made by Mainframe Entertainment. It focuses on MaxJustice, Maximals from different dimensions or universes modeled after non-Transformers heroes. MaxJustice Members: * Leader-1: This eagle-transformer, modeled after the Gobot Guardian Leader-1, is leader of the pack. * Captain Iacon: This heroic bush baby-transformer bears the Autobot Shield, a gift from Optimus Primal. Modeled after Captain America. * Sailor Cybertron: Canary-transformer modeled after Sailor Moon. * RoboCarp: Carp-transformer modeled after RoboCop. * PowerKats: Cat-transformers modeled after the SWAT Kats. * Outback: Heroic cat-transformer modeled after Superman. * Supermaximal: A heroic Tyrannosaurus-transformer modeled after Superboy. * Cucaracho: Heroic warrior who wields the Cockroach Rapier, named after his cockroach beast mode. Modeled after Zorro. * Street Rangers: Five heroic colorful warrior guinea pig-transformers modeled after the Power Rangers. * He-Dog: Chihuahua dog-transformer modeled after He-Man. * Hammersaur: Ankylosaurus-transformer modeled after Thor. * Dragonix and Dracomix: Two sword-wielding transformers who turn into dragons. Modeled after Billy and Jimmy Lee. * Judge Skyhammer: Dodo-transformer judge modeled after Judge Dredd. * Battlesnake the Barbarian: Rattlesnake-transformer modeled after Conan the Barbarian. * MaxiMice: Three mouse-transformers from Mars modeled after the Biker Mice. * Turtlebots: Turtlefire's four friends, Bluefire, Orangefire, Purplefire, and Redfire. Modeled after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Paranormal Busterz: Four gerbil-transformers who hate ghosts. Modeled after the Ghostbusters. * Agent Turkeyus: Turkey-transformer modeled after James Bond. * MagiPheasant: Pheasant-transformer magician and sorcerer modeled after Harry Potter. * Perrydot: Platypus-transformer modeled after Agent Perry the Platypus. * Rescue Brothers: Rescue innocent Transformers from disaster. Modeled after International Rescue. * CartoonVictory Sector 6: Acmetropolitan heroes modeled after the Loonatics. * The Xanthian's crew: Heroic transformers modeled after the Star Trek crew. * Sky Garry: Lightsaber-using stork-transformer modeled after Luke Skywalker. * Slowsnail: Snail-transformer modeled after Ryu Hoshi. * Alpacallama and Llamalpaca: Two comedic transformers modeled after Mario and Luigi. * Marshall Beaverstar: A beaver-transformer modeled after Marshall BraveStarr. * Woodforest: Woodpecker-transformer modeled after Iron Man. * Sureshot: An okapi-transformer who steals from the rich Predacons to give to poor Cybertronian people. Modeled after Robin Hood. * Sureshot's Merry Maximals and Friar Tacky: The people who aid Sureshot. Modeled after the Merry Men and Friar Tuck. * Lil Megsy: Based on the misunderstood Megatron from the events prior to Megatron's ascent into evil, Lil Megsy helps the thief Sureshot to steal from his father-in-law Megatron. Modeled after Little John. * Detectivz: Five heroic Transformers modeled after Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers. * Popstra: Chinchila-transformer who uses music against evil. Modeled after Jem and Dazzler. * Van Wildebeest the Adventurer: Adventurer modeled after Simon Belmont and Indiana Jones. * Captain Galaxy: Heroic Fuzor modeled after Captain Planet. * DanGeo and Pencil: Two transformers modeled after Danger Mouse and Ernest Penfold. * Captain Boulder: A heroic pirate shark-transformer modeled after Captain Jack Sparrow. * Glyph: A heroine robin-transformer modeled after Nightwing. * The PowerButterflies: Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer, all modeled after the Powerpuff Girls. * The X-Maximals: Various mutant animal-Transformers modeled after the X-Men. * Wombatbot: A wombat-transformer from a Gotham-like city in Cybertron. Modeled after Batman. * Wonder Eagle: A fem-bot who is born when Primus breathed life into her clay form. Modeled after Wonder Woman. * Aquashark: A shark-transformer born in the sea. Modeled after Aquaman. * Red Cheetah: Faster than Blurr. Modeled after the Flash. * Fireshock: Two personalities combined, this Capybara-transformer is Hot Shot's savior. Modeled after Firestorm. * GL-M: Green represents willpower, as he fights evil with the help of his ring. Modeled after the Green Lantern Hal Jordan. * PowerFull: A heroic Rabbit Transformer from the Aniverse and son of the Maximal Jazz, modeled after Bucky O'Hare and Jazz Jackrabbit. * Cybear: A cyborg trans-metal bear-transformer who is modeled after the DC Comics Hero Cyborg. * Spider-Bot: Shoots webs from his hands. Modeled after Spider-Man. * Stridex: European Dragon-transformer who is modeled after Strider Hiryu. * Astron: A heroic transformer from Naked Mole Rat county. Modeled after Astro Boy. * Arrow Fighter: A heroic otter-transforming hero modeled after Green Arrow. * The Maximal Manhunter: This heroic Transmetal orca, with his three companions from Mars, fights a never-ending fight for freedom against evil. Modeled after the Martian Manhunter. * The Fourmentals: Consist of dachshund Stretch, chameleon Invisible Air, immortal phoenix Flame-immortal, and tyrannosaurus Rex Clobbering Rex. Modeled after the Fantastic Four. * Bishoptron, Cablebot, and Vulturox: Modeled after Bishop, Cable, and Forge. * Captain Maximal: A heroic Transmetal rhinoceros who goes from rhino-calf to super-rhinoceros in an instant. Modeled after both the Marvel version of Captain Marvel and the DC version of Captain Marvel. * Plastico: A Maximal modeled after Plastic Man. * Shrinker: A Transmetal Ant-transformer modeled after the Atom. * Antic: A Transmetal Ant-transformer modeled after Ant-Man. * Waspra: A female wasp-transformer modeled after Jane Van Dyne/The Wasp. * The Green Strength: A strong elephant-transformer modeled after the Hulk. * Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F: Two mace-wielding heroes modeled after Hawkman and Hawkgirl. * Lleps: Apprentice of MagiPheasant. Her name reads "spell" backwards. She can transform into a rabbit by using the magic spell "Ezimixam Lleps!", and can fool the Predacons. Modeled after Zatanna. * Aztekimal: The heroic axolotl, as Maximal calls him, a son of Quetzalcoatl. Modeled after Aztek. * The Crusaders of Space: Five do-gooders modeled after the Guardians of the galaxy. * Deadmaximal: A resurrected bony dinosaur-transformer. Dinobot II's worst nightmare. Modeled after Deadman * Jaguarpool: Being labeled a laughing stock, this jaguar-transformer is friend of Trailbreaker. Modeled after Marvel anti-hero Deadpool. * Cloudraker and Fastlane: Two brothers modeled after Sora and Cloud Strife respectively. * Aphideye: A heroic aphid-transformer archer modeled after Hawkeye. * Spy Spider: A female transformer modeled after Black Widow/Natasha Romanov. * The Visionary: A Doberman Dog-transformer who can fight his Predacon creators. Modeled after the Vision. * Gryphonmax: A heroic gryphon-transformer who is modeled after Sam Wilson a.k.a. the Falcon. * Catfishbot: A brave catfish-transformer modeled after Saber Rider. * The Maximite: A parody superhero mite-transformer who says "Spooooooon!" as his catchphrase, modeled after the Tick. * Cogman: A Fuzor Transformer modeled after the Punisher/Frank Castle. * Coatibot: A coati-transformer who is another apprentice of Magipheasant, modeled after Dr. Stephen Strange. * Flash: A heroic dragonfly-transformer modeled after Flash Gordon. * The Masked Panther: A hero modeled after T'Challa the Black Panther. * The VR Cheetahs: Three heroes modeled after the VR Troopers and the Cheetahmen. * Youngenergon: Various heroes recruited by the Maximal Council. Modeled after Youngblood. * Dogbiters: Dog-transformer heroes modeled after the Road Rovers. * She-Eagle: He-Dog's sister and a heroine modeled after She-Ra. * Hattertron: A film chronicler modeled after Matt Hatter. * The Blue Speedster: A Mobius-based hero modeled after Sonic the Hedgehog. * The Yellow Kitsune: A Mobius-based hero modeled after Miles "Tails" Prowler. * The Red Fist Fighter: A Mobius-based hero modeled after Knuckles the Echidna. * Thundermaximals: Heroes cat-transformers modeled after the Thundercats. * Space Maximal 5.6: A combiner consisting of five robots. Modeled after Mighty Orbots. * Savior Mega Iron-V: A combiner comprising of five lion-transformers. Modeled after Voltron. * Crashtron: A heroic bandicoot-transformer modeled after Crash Bandicoot. * Choujin Dragonbolt: A brave dragon-transformer modeled after Spyro the Dragon. * Super Sharks: Four brothers modeled after the Street Sharks. * X-treme Maximalsaurs: Five heroes modeled after the Extreme Dinosaurs. * Dino Maximals From Outer Space: Alien dinosaur heroes modeled after the Dinosaucers. * E-Frame Maximals: E-Frame-using heroes modeled after the Exosquad. * Earthwormer and Puppydis: Partners-in-crime modeled after Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy (wearing his shirt). * Red Twister: A heroic man who is modeled after the Red Tornado. * Stonebats: Stone by day, Maximals by night, they are brave warriors modeled after Goliath and his Gargoyles. * The Jewel Protectors: A band of five modeled after the Stone Protectors. * The Cybertron Typhoons: A team of soccer-playing heroes modeled after the Hispaniola Hurricanes. * Team Space Ape: Ape and monkey-transformers modeled after Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys. * Maxlady and Maxnoir: Two heroes modeled after the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. * Team Heroman: Fighting for freedom whenever there's trouble. Modeled after G.I. Joe. * Pikash: A heroic Pokemon-transformer modeled after Ash Ketchum. * DigiForce Street Zord Project: The Street Rangers' Zords, all of whom have Digimon mode, Vehicle mode and Robot mode. Modeled after Agumon (right leg), Veemon (left leg), Shoutmon (body), Guilmon (left arm), Gaomon (right arm), and Agunimon (Headmaster who transforms into the head of the Superzord). * DigiForce Striker Zord Project: Auxillary Zords, all of whom have Digimon mode, Vehicle mode, and Robot mode. Modeled after Lobomon (Headmaster who transform into the head of the Hyperzord), Beetlemon (who is a Targetmaster who transforms into a gun), Ballistamon (body), Dorulumon (right arm), Gabumon (left arm), Armadillomon (right leg) and Hawkmon (left leg). * DigiForce Weaponizer Zord Project: Auxillary Zords, all of whom are powered by light and have Digimon mode, Vehicle mode, and Robot mode. Modeled after Kumamon (head of Alphazord), Falcomon (body), Patamon (left arm), Terriermon (right arm), Gomamon (right leg), and Tentomon (left leg). * DigiForce Girl Zord Project: Auxillary Zords, all of whom powered by females, and have Digimon mode, Vehicle mode, and Robot mode. Modeled after Kazemon (Headmaster who transforms into the head of Powerzord), Palmon (body), Biyomon (left arm), Renamon (left leg), Lalamon (right arm), and Gatomon (right leg). * DigiForce TriPirate Zord Project: Auxillary Zords, all of whom are Appmon, and have Digimon mode, Vehicle mode, and Robot mode. Modeled after Gatchmon (head and body of Captainzord), Dokamon (arms and fists), and Musimon (legs and feet). * DigiForce Double Zord Project: Auxillary Zords, both of which are limbs, and have Digimon mode, Vehicle mode, and Robot mode. Modeled after Gumdramon and Damemon. * Cutezord: A DigIForce Zord modeled after Cutemon. * Sparrowmozord: A jet/Digimon-transformer hybrid Zord modeled after Sparrowmon. * Kidounyan: A heroic nekomata-transformer who is modeled after Jibanyan. * The Funny Fury Furries: Three heroes who are modeled after the Samurai Pizza Cats. * Defendors: Heroic Maximals modeled after Nova, Ghost Rider, Daredevil, Elektra, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist. * Super Pack: Four Maximal children modeled after the Power Pack. * Bulldog and Go-Anna: Twin heroes modeled after Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. * Woodtree: Woodforest's partner, who is modeled after War Machine. * The GL-M Corps: Heroic Cybertronians who have green rings. Modeled after the Green Lantern Corps. * Power Pan: A heroic otter-transformer who is modeled after Peter Pan. * Sharpshoot: A horse-transformer modeled after Longshot. * Phoenixlight: A phoenix-transformer who is an attorney. He says "Objection!" whenever the court is unsettled. Modeled after Phoenix Wright. * The Three Maximalteers: Three swordfish-transformers modeled after the Three Musketeers. * Supertoy: Primal's teddy bear who became a Maximal. Modeled after SuperTed. * Rocket-On: A brave goat-transformer modeled after the Rocketeer. * The Knightopossum: A brave opossum warrior modeled after Sparkster the Rocket Knight. * Mega Maximal: Megatron's worst fear. He is a Maximal who transforms into a Transmetal rat. Modeled after Mega Man. * Pac-Maximal: A heroic Rock Lord-turned-Maximal. Modeled after Pac-Man. * Through-the-Sky: A brave Maximal archer modeled after Pit. * Armadilla: A female armadillo warrior modeled after Samus Aran. * Stingrayman: A hero modeled after Rayman. * Tomb Finder: A female warrior who transforms into a rabbit. Modeled after Lara Croft. * Captain Eagle: A racer who always salutes after winning battles. Modeled after Captain Falcon. * Kirbon: Pac-Maximal's Rock Lord-Maximal friend. Modeled after Kirby. * Audience: An assassin bug-transformer assassin who is modeled after Ezio di Auditore. * Conkuest: A squirrel-transformer. Modeled after Conker. * Geckobotron: A gecko-transformer spy modeled after Gex the Gecko. * The Prince of Iacon: A heroic prince of cheetahs, he pursued the Sands of Time. Modeled after the Prince of Persia. * Bombermaximal: He uses bombs to blow up any Predacon soldiers. Modeled after Bomberman. * Aeronix: An Acro-Maximal who protects the Cirque du Maximal. Modeled after Aero the Acro-Bat. * Squirrelred: A heroic squirrel modeled after Mr. Nutz. * Robotic-Snake: A brave spy who completes missions for many Maximals. Modeled after Solid Snake. * Gamecat: A heroic lynx modeled after Blinx. * Bobby Cat: Has an exclamation mark on his beast mode's head. Modeled after Bubsy the Bobcat. * SOPHIA Type Maximal Tank: A tank our heroes can ride on. Modeled after SOPHIA III. * Tyre: A heroic Extinct-dweller modeled after Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. * Croc-Bot: A heroic crocodile-transformer modeled after Croc. * Q-Swear: A Rock Lord who, when defeated by any Predacon, has swear speech bubbles. Modeled after Q*Bert. * The Thievius Maximalus: Three thieves modeled after Sly Cooper and company. * Banjoist: A bear who is a banjoist. Modeled after Banjo the Bear. * DaZE: A female dragon-transformer who is modeled after NiGHTS. * Girl Cerberus: A female heroine who always wanted to go in Cybertron's tallest structure. Modeled after Arle of Puyo Puyo fame. * Sword Defender Yukio: Yukio is a heroine wolf. Modeled after Yuko Ahso. * Sun Goddess: A heroine wolf modeled after Amaterasu. * Viewtiful Joey: A film-obsessed hero. Modeled after Viewtiful Joe. * Frog-It: A frog who avoids Predacons and even poachers. Modeled after Frogger. * Pitfall Platypus: An adventurer. Modeled after Pitfall Harry. * Beaverman: A heroic beaver who is modeled after Vectorman. * The Gunnerz: Two brothers from Contra-Cybertron. Modeled after Bill Rizer and Lance Bean * Battlefrogs: Three frog heroes modeled after the Battletoads. * Sharda Genie: Half-genie, half-Maximal. Modeled after Shantae. * Kangaron: A boxing kangaroo. Modeled after Kao the Kangaroo. * Rise Star: A Rock Lord who is a Maximal. Modeled after Ristar. * Heroninja: A slug-transformer ninja who is modeled after Ryu Hayabusa. * Courageous: A heroic transformer modeled after Akira Yuki. * Porcupine-123: A heroic porcupine-transformer modeled after Jin Kazama. * Hurricanewind: A Star Gladiator, modeled after Hayato Kanzaki. * PowerSaber: A hero modeled after Lloyd Irving. * Chrono Tiger: A hero modeled after Chrono of Chrono Trigger fame. * Cerberdante: A Cerberus-transformer. Modeled after Dante of Devil May Cry fame. * The Bionic Maximal: A raccoon-transformer modeled after Nathan "RAD" Spencer. * The Maximal Kidd: A heroic monkey-transformer modeled after Alex Kidd. * Superlink: A heroic lynx-transformer who saved a Hyrule-like kingdom in Cybertron from Predacons and fiends. Modeled after Link of The Legend of Zelda fame. * Hatcherbot: A hero modeled after Billy Hatcher. * Dizzzy-Rock: A Maximal Rock Lord modeled after Dizzy the Egg. * Socketron: A time-traveler who is modeled after Socket the Duck. * Cracket and Hero-Robo: Two adventurers. Cracket is the Lombax son of Ratchet, the Manatee Medic, and Hero-Robo is a Rock Lord Maximal. Modeled after Ratchet and Clank. * Iacon Police Department: Two police officers modeled after Sam the Dog and Max the Rabbit. * Asuratron: A six-armed hero modeled after Asura of Asura's Wrath fame. * Chameleona: A heroine modeled after Yooka. * Pointcoat and Daxtron: A hornet and his ferret friend, modeled after Jak and Daxter. * Digger Dugger: A hero modeled after Dig Dug. * Bubber and Bobber: Twin dragon heroes who breathe bubbles. Modeled after Bubblun and Bobblun. * Ironhero: Ironhide's son, a Transmetal ant-transformer modeled after the Master Chief. * Bumbleson: Bumblebee's son, modeled after Buck Bumble. * Doommaximal: A heroic warrior modeled after the Doomguy. * Duke Blastem: A hero who resides in Raccoon City along with many other Maximals. Modeled after the video game hero Duke Nukem. * Hockeymask: A heroic robotic piranha modeled after Rick Taylor. * Liu Kangaroo: A BioMortal Kombat contestant modeled after Liu Kang. * Ecco-Tronica: A hero modeled after Ecco the Dolphin. * The Wolf Centurion: Sent from the dead to rescue Primus's daughter from the Predacons. Modeled after the Dead Centurion of Altered Beast fame. * Battleground: A hero from Turtle Village who transforms into a dragon. Modeled after Axe Battler. * Nessmoose and Lucasdeer: Two Maximal children modeled after Ness and Lucas of Earthbound fame. * Bayonetronica: A heroic Transmetal dragon heroine modeled after Bayonetta. * Cranetos: A heroic warrior god modeled after Kratos from God of War. * Kwirky: A heroic Rock Lord Maximal who is modeled after Kwirk the Tomato. * The Maximal Photographer: A civilian-turned-Maximal modeled after Frank West. * Redshield: A Maximal who is modeled after Chris Redfield. * AxelRX: A heroic Golden Labrador Dog-Transformer modeled after Axel Stone from Streets of Rage. * Aye-Aye: A heroic monkey-transformer modeled after AiAi. * Voluma: A heroine modeled after Ulala. * Beat-Down: A hero who is a radio disc jockey, modeled after Beat from Jet Set Radio. * Ratsword: A rat-transformer knight tasked to save Cybertron's princess from the clutches of Megatron. Modeled after Dirk the Daring. * The Vale Heroes: Weyardian Maximals modeled after Isaac the Venus Adept, Garet the Mars Adept, Ivan the Jupiter Adept, and Mia the Mercury Adept. * Kiteflyer: A hero modeled after Kite from .hack. * Advyser: A heroic skunk-transformer modeled after Vyse. * Hazukinsect: A hero modeled after Ryo Hazuki. * Leafbug: The Maximal graveyard mascot, who takes dead Maximals to the River Sticks, where their souls are, even Banshea's spirit lies there. He is modeled after Death Jr. * Maximal Attack Jets: Two beetle fighter jets modeled after Opa Opa and Vic Viper. * Klonus: A heroic Maximal who transforms into Mike's backpack. Modeled after Klonoa. * Elephantron: A heroic elephant-transformer modeled after Tembo the Badass Elephant. * Kiwiblade: A heroic New Zealand Kiwi-transformer and vampire-killer modeled after Blade. * Yatter Prime: A heroic Yatterwan-transformer Maximal and mentor to MaxJustice modeled after both Optimus Prime and Yatterwan. Gallery The Idea Wiki has a collection of images and media related to Beast Wars: Transformers: MaxJustice/Gallery. Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers series Category:Superheroes